ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Board of Directors/2012 Second Quarter Meeting Minutes
|} The second quarter meeting of the Board of Directors for the calendar year of 2012 was held on May 20th at 10:00 AM central standard time. The minutes for the meeting are available below, and as newly created policies or items are created post-meeting they will be linked to from here. ;At a Glance :Inquisitor Role Defining, New Protocol: BoD Task Board, Title Changes __NOEDITSECTION__ Attendees Board Members ;Physically Present :Walter, Hooper, Steve, Jake, Lacey, Brandon ;Present via Net/Phone : ;Not present, accounted for :Lacey, Kelsey ;Not present, unaccounted for : Guests ;2 members from the Sic City Ogres :Jordan Colson :Joe Monegain Previously Tabled Discussions Website & MHB Rewrite Committee The board voted unanimously to extend the project deadline for the new Membership Handbook and the launching of the new website to the fourth quarter of 2012. This is to allow for a more thorough editing process and to help develop the Membership Database tool for the new website. Rank Restructuring The Board voted unanimously to work with an artist who has presented an idea for a custom set of art for the Ranks system. This will be discussed more once the initial mockups are available, and will be posted online for discussion and comments from the membership at large. New Discussions Camp Oggie 2012 Tentatively: Camp Oggie 2012 will be within the "Land Between the Lakes" (LBL) area in West central Kentucky on the weekend of September 21st - 23rd, 2012. The exact location within LBL will be determined by Lacey and the Subcommittee on Camp Oggie over the course of the next week. The event will have an entrance fee of $10 for members and $20 for non-members. The Camp Oggie Murder Mystery will take place as well as the standard open gaming atmosphere. More announcements will be made over the coming months. Task Board The Board of Directors unanimously voted to implement the use of a "task board" - an online tool to help track the items and projects board members are working on. A function of the beta website includes Project Management Tickets, and this system will be developed. Language will be added into the MHB during the current rewrite process to define the role of the task board. Inquisitor Role Defining & Claims process The board voted unanimously on language to be added to the Constitution to reflect the exact bounds and nature of the Inquisitor office. This language also includes the exact process of how to file a claim and how an Inquisitor can handle said claims. Bylaws Amendments (if) There were no proposed changes to the current bylaws. Title Name Additions In reference to the more gaming type naming system used for the Inquisitor title (as opposed to the mundane name we called most offices), it was decided to include some other titles for current members of the board. These would not replace previous names, but be available and interchangeable at the whim of the current office holder. Mostly a flavor addition. The board passed the following name variations: # Director adds Arbiter #Director of Communications adds Herald #Webmaster adds Loremaster #Treasurer adds Comptroller #Chairman, Committee on Gaming Advocacy adds Ambassador Election Voting Format The board landed on the current Supreme Game Master and Director of Communications to spearhead the election process. Since most chapters are familiar with Hooper, his dircomms email will be utilized. Additionally, vote.ogrelair.org will be directed to the page on the website currently hosting candidate bios and will include multiple forms for members to email in votes. Each Chapter Coordinator will be contacted directly with simple instructions on how to run the election, and they will be able to email in their chapter's results directly. New Committees and Chairs The Board unanimously created the Gygax or Bust Committee and the OGRE Game Labs Committee to oversee their respective projects. The committees will be chaired respectively by Graham Griffin of the Quilt City Ogres and Daniel Tharp, a Nomad. Expect more information about each project over the coming months. Votes of Confidence (if) None Non Agenda item discussions None Next meeting date/location The board will meet again on Saturday, August 25th at 5:00PM CST. Those able to physically attend will meet up in Paducah, KY while those unable may Skype in. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Officers → Board of Directors Category:Browse Category:Events Category:Ogres